I'm Your Guy
I'm Your Guy is the 4th episode of School of Fairytales Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" "Lunch time @ EAH, Alex & Nicky are eating" Alex: Where's O? Nicky: Not sure, I didn't see him in Crownculus. Alex: That's not like him to skip classes. Nicky: "shrugs" Alex: I'll be back. "teleports" Cut to Owen sitting at the park: Alex: Hey, there you are. Owen: Hey. Alex: That's it, just hey? Owen: Yeah. Alex: Are you ok? Owen: Not really, just in a slump. Alex: You know what helps me when I'm in 1. Owen: What? Alex: A song. Owen: I'm really not- Alex: You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your guy Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your guy I'll be wherever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your guy You know I got it I'm your guy I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your guy I'll be wherever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I g-got it You know I got it I'm your guy Owen: Thanks Al, I needed that. Alex: You're welcome, now let's get back to lunch. Cut to Headmaster's Office: Drake: Magic mirror on the wall, free Mac once 'n for all. "blows fairy dust" "Fairy dust breaks the mirror freeing Mac" Mac: Finally free. Drake: You're welcome. Mac: My powers, I need them. Drake: "throws bottle" "Mac takes off top & powers come back to him" Mac: "laughs maniacally" So why did you free? Drake: So when can free the seawitch. Mac: I like your thinking. Cut to Alex's Dorm: Girl: "knocks on door" Alex: How can I help you? Girl: Are you Alex Charming? Alex: Yeah. Girl: I'm River Mermaid, I'm here to tell you of a great evil coming. Alex: Oh really. River: Yes, he's called Urchin Seawitch. Alex: No way, that snake. River: You know each other? Alex: Use to be friends. River: Well he's comin' for revenge. Cut to HG's Office: Drake: Hello, great evil. Mac: It's very wonderlandiful to be in your prescience. Urchin: Yeah, yeah, now where is Alex Charming? Drake: You can get your revenge, but 1st we need a plan. Mac: Soon, EAH will bow before all of us. Urchin: Yes they will. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *River Mermaid Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Mac Thorn *Urchin Seawitch *Drake Hook Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes